


The Beast and Her Spider

by bpacc437



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Breeding, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, FaceFucking, Forced Kissing, Hornet is just a wreck by the end of this, Incest, Incest Breeding, Mind Break, Oviposition, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, but not in the way you'd expect, read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpacc437/pseuds/bpacc437
Summary: Herrah has finally awoken from her long slumber. But awaking brings with it a torrent of urges that she has no ability to control.
Relationships: Herrah the Beast/Hornet (Hollow Knight)
Kudos: 29





	The Beast and Her Spider

Herrah squirms and burns in a half-sleep. She is burning with an unsatisfied lust, a lust which has been present ever since she awoke from her dreaming. She had been asleep for countless years, and in that time, she had never pleasured herself once. Strangely, she had never felt lust while in the Dream Realm. Something about being apart from her physical form all but eliminated those animal urges.

But ever since she’s awakened, it’s all she can think about. 

She hadn’t expected to ever wake again. She had been certain that her journey into the Dream Realm was a one way trip, that she would rest for all time. That she would always be nothing more than a Seal for that Ancient Light. 

But then one day, the Ancient Light disappeared. It all happened so suddenly. She had just been resting, focusing on maintaining the seal, when she heard what could only be described as the death cry of the Radiance. She turned to look in the direction of the cry, but was stopped by the feeling of awakening. 

Herrah felt the presence of her physical body for the first time in Wyrm only knows how many years, and then felt her mind sink back into its old body. Before she knew what was happening, Herrah was back in her bedchamber, in the waking world. 

And the first thing she felt was lust. Years and years and years of it, hitting her all at once. Herrah’s libido was infamous, she could fuck for days and not tire of it. And it had been allowed to burn unabated for so many years. It was all that she could think of, or feel. After getting her bearings back, she tried to pleasure herself. She came easily enough, but it was like throwing a bucket of water on a forest fire. 

Even when Hornet came rushing into her room, and the two shared a tender reunion full of tears, lust still remained at the forefront of Herrah’s mind. She had even thought, for just a brief moment, of making love to Hornet. But no. She couldn’t do that. Hornet was her daughter, and she could never defile their bond. But then Herrah thought of Hornet’s naked form, and she had to stifle her own cry of lust. The Beast thought of how awful and depraved she was, having these thoughts for her own offspring. 

But she couldn’t stop herself. She ran a hand down to her pussy, and found it soaking wet. Filled with guilt and regret, Herrah thought of fucking Hornet senseless as she inserted two fingers into her cunt. A cry somewhere between disgust and primal lust escaped her mouth, and echoed throughout the Distant Village. 

Herrah tried to bring her fingers out of herself, but the animal part of her brain refused. She started fingering herself, thinking of her beloved daughter. She loved Hornet beyond anything. Herrah had given her life of freedom away so that Hornet could have a future. She wanted to give this love to Hornet, to show her daughter how much her Mother loved her. 

Herrah’s internal objections melted under animal lust as she massaged her clit, a cry somewhere between disgust and ecstasy escaping her lips. It sounded to an outside observer almost as if she was in pain. But Herrah wasn’t thinking of how she must sound to the outside world. Outside of Midwife, there wasn’t anyone left in the Distant Village to hear her. So she let her cries ring freely from her mouth. Then, she’s silenced by the sound of someone entering her room. 

“Mother, are you alright?” Herrah turns sharply to see her daughter enter. Part of the Beast wants to tell her to turn and run, knowing fully that she won’t be able to help herself if she comes closer. But the animal part of Herrah’s mind overpowers it, and beckons Hornet closer, “Why, yes. I am alright. I just had a strange dream. Say, come here for a moment, will you?” 

The Protector of Hallownest steps tenuously towards Herrah. There’s something unidentifiable in the air, a sense of abiding tension. Hornet can feel it. Does her Mother have some dire news she’s dreading conveying? She hears her Mother’s desperate breaths as she approaches, which only solidifies Hornet’s belief that something is wrong. She begins, “Mother, you can tell me anything. I’m your daughter, I can take it-”

As soon as Hornet comes within arms reach, Herrah snatches her with an arm, and places her on the bed below her. Herrah is towering over her daughter, saliva forming in her mouth as she eyes her over. Hornet is stunned silent, looking up at Herrah with confusion and more than a bit of fear. Herrah gasps out, “I’m sorry, my daughter. But I can’t help myself…”

Hornet is trying to ask what Herrah can’t help herself with when her Mother forcefully kisses her. Herrah presses her face against Hornet’s, and forces her tongue into her mouth. Hornet’s gasp of shocked disgust is muffled by her Mother’s tongue. Herrah’s tongue fills her entire mouth, letting her Mother taste every part of her at once. Herrah moans loudly as she tastes Hornet’s mouth, taking in its soft texture. 

The Protector of Hallownest tries to pull her head away, but Herrah holds it still using one of her hands. Hornet’s mind is a blur of confusion and fear. What is the meaning of this? Is Herrah ravishing her? Why? But beneath that, Hornet feels a lust of her own rising up from her depths. Hornet had been alone for so long, she’d never even had sex with someone before. She rarely even pleasured herself. Lust had burned within her too, and the sudden thrusting of sex onto her by someone she adores so much awakens something in Hornet. She unwillingly moans into Herrah’s mouth as she is tonguefucked. 

Herrah hears this moan, and feels something break inside of herself. Lust obliterates everything, and she pressed Hornet hard against the bed below. Herrah brings her entire tongue into Hornet’s mouth and swirls it around, filling her daughter’s mouth to the breaking point. Part of Hornet wants to break away, but the rest of her just wants her Mother to love her like this. It’s terrible, she knows. But Gods, it feels incredible. Hornet feels her pussy burning up, and she is unsurprised to feel that it is slick when she brings a hand down to it. She’s disgusted by herself. Herrah is her Mother! How could she be having these feelings for her? The Void inside of Hornet stirs uneasily, whipping itself into a fervor. 

But suddenly, her Mother breaks the kiss. Hornet is left gasping, and using a hand she wipes Herrah’s saliva from her mouth. Hornet is unsure what to say, caught between disgust and lust. But it doesn’t matter what she says now. Herrah is going to use her until she is fully satisfied. 

Herrah swiftly moves Hornet down to the midsection of the bed. Then, she rips Hornet’s cloak from her body. At this, Hornet lets out a yipe. The tearing away of her cloak leaves her naked and helpless on the bed below Herrah. The horror of what’s happening sets in on the Protector, and she tries to wiggle away. Herrah just holds her steady. Hornet cries out, “Mother, let me go!” But her Mother can’t hear her cries anymore. She’s totally overcome with lust, and will not stop until she is through. 

Herrah creates a small amount of webbing, and ties Hornet’s struggling form to the bed with it. Hornet’s head is left facing upwards, giving her a view of Herrah’s massive form dwarfing her. If the two stood upright side-by-side, Hornet wouldn’t even come close to Herrah’s midsection. Herrah could totally restrain her with one hand if she desired. Hornet shivers in fear as she wonders what her Mother is going to do to her.

Then, Herrah brings her pussy over Hornet’s face. The daughter only has a second to scream before Herrah brings herself down on her. Hornet is overcome by a combination of disgust and arousal as her face is fucked into Herrah’s cunt. The warm, wet walls of her Mother press in around her, soaking her face with their juices. Part of Hornet wants to retch at the depravity of it all. The other part moans loudly and laps at Herrah’s walls as she fully pins Hornet against the bed. 

Hornet is caught between the two parts of herself when she feels Herrah lift herself from her face. For a moment, she is caught in confusion before her Mother slams back down on her. Hornet gasps as the weight of Herrah crashes on her, smothering her again in her cunt. The Little Spider tries to collect herself, only for Herrah to buck against her, again and again. Herrah is frantically facefucking Hornet against the bed, her mind washed white with pleasure. Herrah isn’t in her own mind anymore. She’s given in to the hundreds of years of lust burning in her physical body. And she’s going to unload each and every one of them out on her daughter. 

The cries escaping Herrah’s mouth grow more and more animalistic as she facefucks Hornet. Herrah has never felt anything like this before. Every cell of Herrah’s body is on absolute fire as her daughter wriggles around under and inside of her. No thoughts enter her head as she bucks against Hornet. She is nothing but lust and fire as she screams into the pillows beneath her.

Hornet just lays stunned under Herrah, mind overwhelmed. The taste of Herrah’s juices fill her mouth, and she moans. It’s disgusting and terrible, but some dark part of Hornet enjoys it very much. When Hornet feels Herrah’s walls convulsing around her as her mother nears an orgasm, she cries out in disgusted lust. The cry is utterly muffled by Herrah’s cunt, and drowned out by the Beast's own carnal cries. Dimly, Hornet feels the Void inside of her whirring in tone with the pleasure drowning her. 

Herrah’s breathing grows rapid, and her thrusts fall heavier and heavier on her daughter. The cries escaping her mouth grow downright animalistic as she feels that old pressure rising up in her loins. Every part of her body is on fire as Herrah feels her orgasm rolling up on her, countless years of repression desperate to explode out of her. Suddenly, something clicks inside of Herrah, and she lets out one last rapturous cry of pleasure as she slams on her daughter, cuming.

The Beast is immediately overwhelmed by the sensation. Every part of her body quakes and shivers as cum bursts out of her, soaking her daughter with slick. Her head is empty of everything except for this delight. Never has Herrah ever felt something like this. It’s so all-encompassing and overpowering that any vestige of self-control or conscious yet remaining in her head is obliterated. She screams with abandon as she continuously bucks herself onto Hornet, drowning her with her cum. 

Hornet cries in both pleasure and disgust as Herrah’s cum soaks her. She eagerly drinks down as much of her Mother’s slick as she is able, even as she hates herself for doing so. She feels that familiar fire bursting in her loins, and lets out a muffled cry of pleasure as it erupts into an orgasm. This orgasm sends the Daughter of Hallownest teetering off the edge of pleasure, and the moral part of her brain is swallowed up in a blaze. Hornet keeps lapping at her Mother’s walls, letting their taste fill her mouth. 

Suddenly, however, Herrah lifts herself off Hornet. Hallownest’s Protector lays in a pool of warm cum under her Mother. The Beast has absolutely soaked her in the stuff, and the bed along with her. Any normal creature would’ve been spent from this orgasm alone. But Herrah just looks at her daughter, something feral in her eyes. Hornet, looking up at Herrah, briefly comes back to her senses. She has to get out of here. Her Mother’s going to do something terrible to her, she could just feel it. Hornet tries to leap for the side of the bed when Herrah grasps her with a single firm hand. 

Hornet struggles impotently against the hand of her Mother. Herrah brings Hornet up to her, and then licks the cum from her face. Finally, the Daughter of Hallownest manages to spit out, “Mother! Please stop! What have you done to me?” 

But Herrah isn’t listening. She already knows what to do with her tiny daughter. What her small form is perfectly suited for. Herrah brushes the cum off of Hornet as best as she is able, and then lays down on her back. Using some webbing, she binds Hornet’s horns together, stringing them so that they run parallel. Then, she attaches soft balls of webs to the tips of her horns, hugely blunting their edge. Hornet kicks and struggles at her Mother’s grip, but to no avail. She cries out, “Stop! What are you doing to me?,” but is ignored. 

Suddenly, Herrah re-adjusts her arm, and Hornet finds herself directly above her pussy. Hornet only has a second to consider what’s about to happen before Herrah shoves her inside, all the way down to her knees. Hornet shrieks in disgust, terror, and unwilling pleasure as her Mother uses her as a dildo. 

Herrah screams with pleasure as her daughter fills her. She keeps a hand gripped firmly around her legs, and uses them as a handle as she thrusts Hornet in and out of her cunt. No part of Herrah stops to wonder about how terrible and depraved this is. Hornet is her sex toy, and she will use her until every last ounce of those repressed years is spent. 

Herrah jerks her in and out rapidly, each thrust of her daughter into her cunt wringing a new explosion of frisson throughout her entire body. She’s shaking so hard that it’s difficult to keep a solid grip on her daughter. And her cries at this point are absolutely deafening. She’s using her daughter to fuck herself out of her mind. 

Hornet’s mind goes blank with a mixture of all emotions as she is used as a sex toy. She feels her Mother’s walls convulse around her entire body as her face is coated in Herrah’s juices. Out of that blankness, delight once more emerges as the primary feeling. Hornet moans and cries as she is jerked in and out of her Mother’s pussy. Somewhere, she distantly feels her mind starting to crack. She’s so overwhelmed with so many emotions, and so many vile and disgusting sensations, that’s it’s impossible for her head to deal with it all. She may cave under it, and become nothing more than Herrah’s willing fucktoy. The Void in Hornet begins to fall still, everything overwhelming it to the point of overload.

The grip around the Daughter’s legs is firm as she is fucked in and out of the Mother’s cunt. This new amazement eclipses the first in the eyes of The Beast. She’s running purely off of instinct, doing purely what her carnal desires tell her to. She fucks Hornet in and out of herself in quick, slick motions. She feels her daughter slide in and out, in and out, her slick, silky body brushing gently against her lips and walls. 

Every thrust of Hornet into her pussy is a new revelation of fulfillment. Nothing in her centuries of living has come close to this. She’s utterly devoid of thought or language, just animal desire. 

However, the Protector of Hallownest is beginning to feel something else rise up in her. Exhaustion. She had already been deeply tired when she came to check up on Herrah. And this fucking is sucking whatever stamina she has left. Hornet distantly wonders if she’s going to pass out, and if Herrah would even care if she did. 

But these thoughts are submerged as Hornet feels her Mother convulse all around her again. She felt that Herrah was going to cum again. Any audible reaction she has to this is utterly muffled by Herrah’s bulk. The Beast is wildly bucking her hips now, in time with her thrusts of Hornet into her cunt. Another series of feral cries rise to her lips, and she feels pleasure beyond words as another orgasm bears down on her. Her grip on Hornet grows shaky as it rolls over her, and it utterly slips when, with one final thrust of her daughter into her pussy, Herrah cums. 

With no hand to keep her connected to the outside world, Hornet slips fully into Herrah’s pussy. Hornet cries out in a mixture of all emotions as she feels herself entirely submerged in her Mother’s cunt. But she has no time to think of any response when the cums rushes over her in waves. Hornet is almost drowning in Herrah’s cunt, her tight walls pushing in on all sides along with the cum. Hornet wriggles and writhes in the cum of The Beast’s pussy, something that only sends Herrah into further orgasms. The Dreamer is still bucking her thighs, every inch of her body shaking wildly as destructive waves of glee roll over her. 

Hornet feels something crack inside of her mind as she wriggles around in Herrah’s cunt. The last vestige of rational thought is for now swallowed, and she becomes a moaning, cum-soaked wreck. Everywhere she feels either her Mother’s walls, or her Mother’s cum. Herrah’s slick is filling her. Every time she opens her mouth there is more of it, and she swallows it and swallows it. 

She kicks and struggles at the walls trapping her, growing dimly aware that she’s going to pass out of exhaustion. She sinks further and further into Herrah’s cunt, with no idea of what to do or to say. This final round of struggles ends up being the thing that kicks Hornet over the edge into unconsciousness. She feels her mind slipping into the darkness. Hornet has a moment of clarity before she blacks out, where she thinks of how undignified and depraved this is. To struggle and soak in the cum and cunt of her own Mother. Then, she passes out. 

Hornet awakes later at the feeling of something filling her pussy. She dimly opens her eyes to see Herrah eating her out, her tongue filling every part of Hornet’s cunt. How long has she been passed out? Minutes? Hours? It’s impossible to tell. But it’s impossible for Hornet to keep her eyes open. Even as her Mother’s tongue fills her, she feels the call of sleep dragging her back. She’s simply too exhausted to remain awake. 

And this repeats. Hornet awakes to find Herrah doing something terrible to her, but Hornet is just too beaten to stay awake and face it. Sometimes it’s Herrah pinning Hornet under her, sometimes it’s Herrah forcing Hornet back into her cunt, and sometimes it’s Hornet awaking to the feeling of her Mother licking the cum from her. It all blends together into a half-conscious stew, in which Hornet cannot tell how much time has passed. All Hornet can say, when she’s finally able to keep her eyes open, is that it feels as if it has been an eternity.

But Herrah is still not satisfied. 

When Hornet awakes for the final time, Herrah is towering over her, saliva dripping from her lips. Hornet’s mind is a jumbled mess of emotions and sensations. She cannot tell what she thinks, or what she feels. But she does know that something terrible is in the air between her and her Mother. What is Herrah planning on doing? What is this horrible feeling? 

Then Hornet sees it. 

Herrah’s ovipositor. 

Instantly Hornet knows what’s going to happen. Herrah is going to breed her. Fill her with eggs. Something about the sight breaks Hornet out of her malaise, and she struggles and kicks to escape the bindings Herrah has placed her in. But it’s all to no avail. Herrah leads her breeder to Hornet’s pussy, and inserts it. 

Herrah lets out yet another cry of delight at the feeling of filling Hornet. Her ovipositor is too large for Hornet to really take, but the mere feeling of it being inside of her daughter is beyond words. But at this point, it’s not enough to get Herrah off. So, Herrah re-adjusts so that she is laying on her back, her ovipositor faced into the air with Hornet on top. Then, she works one of her hands to Hornet’s ass, and inserts her fingers into it. 

Hornet gasps in pain and pleasure. She’s being filled in both holes by Herrah. Her mind goes blank again, and she just sits there in degraded silence as Herrah uses her as a fleshlight. Herrah bucks in and out of Hornet, only fitting around a third to a half of her ovipositor inside of her. But it’s more than enough to do the trick. Herrah drools as she imagines filling her daughter with eggs. In fact, the thought leads to the real thing. The Beast lets out a whorish moan as she feels the eggs rise from her ovipositor. They slide from her, and then neatly and easily into Hornet. 

As she’s working Hornet’s cunt, Herrah’s trying to fit more and more of her hand into her daughter’s ass. Soon, Herrah’s practically fisting the poor spider while she’s filling her with eggs. Hornet comes back to herself only to see her belly bloated with what has to be at this point dozens of Herrah’s spawn. Hornet just stares at it, her mind too much of a wreck to formulate any response to anything. Then, all at once, it seems like it is over. Herrah pulls her ovipositor out of Hornet, and lays her down on the bed. Hornet just lays there, a dejected, melting mess. But then Herrah leans over her again, and positions her ovipositor at her cunt. 

And then she thrusts, and fucks, and then fills Hornet with eggs. This continues, time after time, for what seems like hours. Egg after egg slides effortlessly into Hornet’s form, until she’s heavy with dozens upon dozens of eggs. Hornet is going to be made to bear Herrah’s entire brood. Dimly, Hornet starts to fear that she may split open if her Mother doesn’t stop, but her mind is too wrecked to do anything about it. Despite her complicated history leaving her with some amount of Void inside of herself, it’s not enough to swallow up the eggs, or prevent her from being bred. She’ll be forced to bear her own Mother’s spawn. 

Herrah just keeps on going, and going, saliva still slick on her lips as she fucks and fucks Hornet. Finally, with one last, desperate thrust, she deposits the last egg in Hornet. She withdraws her ovipositor from Hornet, and then lays down on the bed beside her egg-bloated daughter. 

Hornet looks down at her body, and sees that it has swelled to what has to be its breaking point. How many eggs is she carrying? Fifty? Sixty? A hundred? More? She can’t tell. What she does know is that she can’t take anymore. She distantly hopes that this is the last of what Herrah has planned for her. She has to have spent everything she’s built up by now, right? 

But Herrah really hasn’t. She hasn’t even worked a fiftieth of those repressed desires. She’s likely worked off even less than that. But she’s exhausted, for now. And the eggs have to be given a short while to hatch. Herrah gingerly takes Hornet in her hands, and then binds her in such a way that only her egg-bloated belly is visible from the front. Then, she gently pins Hornet up on the wall next to her closet. A perfect sex toy for her to use, to aleviate this relentless lust. Then, the Beast lays down on the bed, and swiftly passes out. 

The once-proud Protector of Hallownest is too wrecked to think straight. So, she sits there, strung up, degraded beyond words and reckoning. Dimly, she wonders if this is really what her life will be like now. Being a sex toy for her own horny Mother. But the one thing that she knows for certain, is that Herrah is nowhere near finished with her. 

Not even close.


End file.
